Birth Of A New Universe
by Bobby-Penndragon
Summary: The collapse of the old universe traps an old enemy, one that is destined to return and destroy everything chaos created.


_**Okay so I know I'm supposed to update my other story but I had an idea for my first story that I had taken down, so while it is kinda the same concept it is also different. I hope you like this story and what I hope is something new you haven't seen before. If it is then I'm sorry but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Also I am going to try and make this as less cliche as possible.**_

_**If anyone wants to pm me some ideas or something then I will gladly take some.**_

_**SIDE NOTE: In the process of writing this beginning chapter my computer froze and almost deleted everything I already had twice so If it seems a bit short, well I'm sorry I was pissed. **_

_**Unknown POV**_

Chaos. That is what I would describe as the scene that I am currently witnessing. Suns imploding into black holes destroy the planets in orbit around them, eating up anything in radius. Planets at war with themselves and others. This was happening all over the galaxy, this was happening because of one mistake I had made when deciding to let the universe and occupants to themselves and to not interfere.

The inhabitants of this universe had been led into chaos and deceived by my son Anarchy. The worst of my children. My other children had tried to stop him but had failed. Chaos and order escaping to the void where they would lay in wait for the time for them to wake. My other child Harmony, was captured by anarchy and held somewhere hidden from my view. Something that should have been impossible, I created the universe but yet somehow it was possible for him to hide something from me.

When my children had failed I had done nothing. Nothing to stop the chaos that anarchy was creating in the universe. In fact, it wasn't that I didn't want to help my children. It was the fact that I wasn't able to, when I had decided not to interfere, I banned myself from using my power to harm anyone in the universe or destroy them. If I had not been so foolish, trillions of people would not had died due to my mistake.

In one last desperate bid to save anyone else from pain and suffering I collapsed the universe in on itself and in turn created something that I had never experimented with before. Something that the old universe never had. A black hole. The idea was to create something that no matter or energy can escape from. Something so powerful that it could swallow whole suns with no problem.

With anarchy contained, I felt secure that now he wasn't roaming the universe causing well _anarchy_.

I stared into the black hole and wished that things would have gone differently, if I hadn't made the decision to stay out of contact and to not interfere then everything would have been alright. I had thought briefly of creating another universe and starting over, a fresh start but with my energy reserves so low from using so much to contain anarchy It simply wasn't possible. I had another thought though, considering that I have more energy then my children and in turn more power, it would take longer for me to awake from my sleep.

I wanted to leave a gift, blueprints if you will for my two children chaos and order. I wanted for them to create a universe as they saw fit. Something that they would have to watch over and take care of themselves, a universe that I would interfere in, I would not make the some mistake as last time.

I wanted to leave something that would watch over anarchy's prison while I was gone so created the shade. A shade is a small black creature about 2 feet tall, it's skin was as black as space itself. Its eyes were a deep dark red. In the creation of this creatures I made it eternally loyal to me and gave it multiple powers that I suspect it would need in the future.

With everything set in place I made my way into the center of the ever expanding void hidden from all, even my children so I would not have any disruptions and could gain my power back faster. Hopefully It will only take a few millennium for me to come back and reconvene with my children, and we can continue our immortal life together. At least that's what I am hoping will happen, I've been alive for so long that I know nothing lasts forever especially peace. That was proved in the great war.

My last conscious thought was "_I wonder what my children will create while I am gone?"_

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break **

_**Still Unknown POV**_

The First time that I woke up I was barely conscious. I had no idea how long it has been since I went into my slumber. Maybe it had been 4 or 5 millennium, that's how long I had slept last time. I tried to flash away but it seemed I was still asleep somewhat. Did I really use that much power? I focused my energy and started watching my children. At first I was confused at what I saw, It looked like I was in a room with thrones in a semi circle but only some of the thrones were occupied.

Immediately I recognized my children, Chaos sitting in the middle of all the thrones wearing a long black dress, one that I had given her. To her right I saw Order, wearing a fancy white suit that I haven't seen before. There were some other people in the room that I don't recognize, like the male sitting next to my son, wearing a suit much like orders but it was blood red. The final person on the right side was a black male wearing a suit as dark as the darkness itself. To chaos' left was a beautiful woman wearing a dress much like chaos but it was brown and only down to her knees. The final person was a dark skinned woman wearing a dress as dark as the night, it looked like her and the woman to her right were in a heated argument about something I didn't really care to pay attention to.

"Children," Chaos spoke as she stood up to catch the attention of everybody in the room. "I feel something is going to happen soon in the near future." She looked at order beside her and sighed, sitting down in the process. "Me and order have been having visions of a great war and an enemy I had hoped we would never have to fight again." The man next to order in the red suit spoke next. "What do you mean mother, do you think some petty god is going to try and take our thrones," he scoffed. Chaos looked at him in anger before calming down at orders insistence. "Who it is is not important right now, what is important that you all watch your domains and tell us if there are any irregularities you have noticed." They all nodded and flashed out.

Once they were all gone chaos slumped in her seat. "Order what are we gonna do, you know what father had to do last time we had war with him. Now we don't even know where father is and harmony hasn't been seen since before the collapse." I wanted to walk up to her and hug her telling her I am alright but this is only part of me, sadly I am still in the void trying to awake. Hearing all I felt I needed to know for now I went back to the void. Before I continued to try and awake I needed to know more information about what happened when I was gone. To do that I needed to call my creation, the shade that I left in place before sleeping.

_**Ok so I believe this is going to be a pretty good story and I hope you all will enjoy it. As always feel free to message me any ideas you might want me to add to the story and I will consider adding it.**_

_**Please review telling me what you liked what you disliked and anything I can do to get do to get batter at writing. Enjoy**_


End file.
